Playing Nurse
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. When Kagome gets the flu in the Sengoku Jidai, It's up to our favorite dogeared hanyou to make sure she gets better. It's not easy, however, when everyone else keeps interferring.


Playing Nurse

**-Summary-**

When Kagome catches the flu in the Sengoku Jidai, it's up to our favorite dog-eared hanyou to make sure she gets better. It's not as easy, however, when people won't stop pestering him. Hilarity ensues. BEWARE OF THE FLUFF! This is a One-Shot.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**Sound Effects**

**-Pairings-**

Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku

**-Genre-**

Humor, and slight Romance (more like fluff!), possible adventure, I don't know!

**-Rated-**

PG- PG13 (or T) for Swearing (Inuyasha), Suggestive Motives and Thoughts (Miroku), and Unabashed Fluff (the fluff is attacking!).

**-Disclaimer-**

I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Now, go away and let me wallow in my sorrow!

-Playing Nurse-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As usual, Inuyasha was up before the crack of dawn. Also as usual, he was barking out orders to get everyone else up.

"Let's go, everyone! Get up, dammit! We got shards to find and Naraku to hunt!"

Everyone grumbled as they began preparing for their journey today, everyone except a certain raven-haired miko.

"Kagome, you need to get up too before Inuyasha sees," Shippo yawned, poking the schoolgirl gently as she moaned quietly in her sleeping bag.

"Ugh, don't wanna go to school mama." Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning while Shippo giggled quietly and shook his small head.

"But I'm not your mama, Kagome. I'm Shippo," he reassured the young miko-in-training, a sparkle of laughter in his leaf green eyes. Kagome looked at the small kitsune cub with slightly glazed sapphire eyes before nodding absentmindedly. Inuyasha chose that moment to jump from his perch in a tree nearby and land next to Kagome.

"Come on! Up, Kagome," he snapped gruffly, eyeing the girl as she tried to pat down her messy raven hair. He froze, however, when he took a good look at her eyes. Instead of being bright and fiery, they were rather dull and lifeless.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh! You're getting lazy, wench," Inuyasha scoffed, fully anticipating her to start yelling and 'sitting' him.

Instead, Kagome merely dragged herself out of bed and nodded. Inuyasha's golden eyes lit with slight concern, but he brushed it off as soon as Kagome started making ramen.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After breakfast, which was unusually subdued, the shard hunters set off to continue their journey in pursuit of the infamous and ever elusive Naraku. Inuyasha took the front, as usual, with Mirkou walking beside him, since Sango had slapped him senselessly for groping her earlier. The aforementioned Sango and Kagome brought up the rear, the demon exterminator chatting happily while Kagome listened and occasionally put her own thoughts forward. Shippo sat in the future priestess's bicycle basket, smiling and laughing with the girls.

"Haah, if only Sango wasn't quite so violent, perhaps we could be back there chatting happily with the girls as well, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed loudly, elicting a venomous glare from Sango.

"It's you're own damn fault for groping her. I don't see why you never learn. I would think, after getting pounded so many times by her, you wouldn't touch Sango," Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes casually at Miroku's 'innocently shocked' expression.

"Of course I've learned, my good friend. I can nearly anticipate when Hiraikotsu is about to connect with my head," Miroku replied, chuckling good-naturedly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha glanced back when the conversation behind him slowly pattered out. What in the world was wrong with Kagome? She wasn't even half as energetic as usual. He had already insulted her twice, and yelled at Shippo, but she had yet to utter that cursed 'S' word.

Inuyasha glanced back again, and his ears flickered back against his head when he saw that the young miko was beginning to trail behind.

"Oi! Hurry up, Kagome! Your lagging is gonna cost us time to hunt for jewel shards!" Inuyasha barked, watching as said girl stumbled a bit in surprise and looked up. She looked slightly paler than this morning, and her cheeks were rather flushed. Her eyes were also hazy and didn't seem to acknowledge him immediately.

Kagome opened her mouth, perhaps to reprimand Inuyasha, or even 'sit' him, but a look crossed her delicate features that seemed to say she changed her mind.

Instead, she merely sighed and asked, "Inuyasha, can we please take a break?"

The inu-hanyou was beside her like fleas on a dog, eyes narrowed and ears laid flat against his skull. Boy, was he pissed.

"We just started! And you're already asking to take a break? What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha spluttered furiously. Kagome merely gazed at him with such a pleading in her eyes that his next words died on his tongue.

"Please, Inuyasha? I'm so... tired. I can't even see straight, let alone walk and talk at the same time. Just five minutes?" The young inu-youkai's ears pricked up. Kami, she sounded tired. She looked it, too.

Inuyasha took a light whiff of Kagome's enticing scent and blinked. He gazed long and hard into her eyes and was met with nothing but vague recognition.

"... Everyone, back to the camp. Now!" Inuyasha barked out suddenly, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gave him odd looks and awaited an explanation.

"Kagome, come here," Inuyasha ordered gently, ignoring the gasps from his friends. Kagome nodded and stepped up to him without hesitation. As he gathered the young miko in his arms, he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and cushioned her head on one of his shoulders and closed her eyes wearily.

"Miroku, get her 'bye-sickle' thingy, would you? And meet me back at the campsite." Inuyasha turned and began walking back the way they had started, Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Wait, Inuyasha! What's wrong with Kagome? What's wrong with my mama?" Shippo wailed, scampering over and jumping onto Inuyasha's unoccupied shoulder.

"She's not feeling well, runt! Now shut up if you're gonna come with me! She needs her damn sleep!" Inuyasha snapped quietly, hushing immediately when Kagome shifted slightly.

"Poor mama," Shippo murmured, gazing down at the girl sadly, then looking up to Inuyasha, "Are you gonna take care of her, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha merely "Kehed" and ignored the kit clinging to his shoulder. Shippo smiled secretly. Inuyasha may act tough, but he had a soft spot for his surrogate mother. She was in good hands.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry," the sleepy miko muttered, her warm breath carressing the inu-hanyou's neck. The sensation sent chills racing up and down his spine, and Inuyasha resisted the urge to hold Kagome closer to him.

"Keh! Just get better, okay?" Inuyasha replied gruffly, harrumphing when the miko smiled slightly.

"Okay."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sango?" Miroku asked, warily eyeing Hiraikotsu. He had to play his cards carefully, as Kagome put it, if he didn't want to get pounded again. His cheek still hurt from the slap he received during breakfast that morning.

"Yes, Miroku?" The houshi sidled up next to the female exterminator, pushing Kagome's bike along while his staff jingled merrily. Sango immediately tensed, her guard going up.

"Do you think Kagome-sama will be okay?" Miroku questioned, his gloved hand twitching around his staff as he discreetly eyed Sango's full hips and... ehem... lower extremities. Budda have mercy, but she had some nice legs under that yukata. Sango's words pulled him out of his less-than-holy thoughts.

"I hope so, Miroku. She was acting very strangely earlier. She didn't even 'sit' Inuyasha when he insulted her," Sango replied, worry crossing her pretty features.

"Or when Inuyasha teased Shippo in his own immature way," Miroku added, switching the hand holding his staff to stretch his gloved hand. Sango, unaware of Miroku's obvious intentions, simply nodded.

"Yes, that as well. Kagome must really be ill if she did not defend Shippo. We should hurry, Miroku, and get back to camp. Kagome needs our support through this rough time," Sango stated, determination shining in her cinnamon eyes.

"You are absolutely right, Sango dearest. We must make haste and return to our companions. It would be very meaningful to Kagome-sama if we did as much as possible to ensure her every need is fulfilled."

Sango nodded and smiled genuinely up at Miroku, "Well said, Miroku. Now, let's go-!"

**SLAP**

"Because the sooner I am out of your presence, the longer you'll live."

Miroku sighed, gingerly touching the stinging handprint on his cheek.

_'It was worth it,'_ he thought, remembering the beautiful smile that Sango had sent his way before she slapped him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So, Inuyasha, what can I do to help?" an enthusiastic Shippo asked. He wanted to help the inu-hanyou take care of his mother to the best of his ability. After all, as a grown-up, one had to know how to take care of one's family.

"You can help by not getting in the way, runt," Inuyasha growled, scenting the air for danger. There was nothing within his range of smell, and he wasn't picking anything up as far as youki was concerned. Good.

"But Inuyasha! I want to help!" Shippo whined, bouncing from foot to foot on the ground. The two youkai had reached the campsite easily, thanks to Inuyasha's speed. Now, they were just waiting for Miroku and Sango.

"Shut up, brat! If you wake Kagome up with your wailing, I'll-"

"Mmmm... oden... good..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep and turned over.

"-make sure you can't whine again! You hear me you little-!"

"Inuyasha... Sit Boy..."

**THUD**

"Wow... Nice timing," Shippo murmured, gazing at the Inuyasha-shaped crater with amusement.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ummm... Sango? Shouldn't Inuyasha have Kagome-sama's bag in order to help her get better?" Miroku asked, eyeing the ridiculously large yellow backpack strapped to the back of Kagome's bike with no small amount of confusion. Sango glanced at the bag and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes... Come on, Miroku! We have to hurry!"

"Yes, Sango dearest."

**SLAP**

"DON'T YOU EVER LEARN!"

Kirara mewed in amusement as she watched her mistress and the houshi acting accordingly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping Kagome for the umpteenth time. Miroku and Sango had finally gotten back, Miroku sporting a handprint, in a lovely shade of red, on his cheek. The lecherous houshi was currently on the other side of the camp meditating. Sango had taken care to change Kagome out of her uniform and into what the Modern Day miko had explained were 'pajamas'. Said miko was now wrapped up, quite snugly, in her odd 'bag for sleeping'.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou turned his attention to Sango.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Kagome has a fairly high fever right now. I am not an expert on medicine, but perhaps she has something in her pack that will help," Sango suggested, already flipping open the yellow monstrosity and beginning to sift through the contents.

"She usually keeps her medicinal herbs and stuff in a white box with a read cross on it. look for that," Inuyasha supplied when Sango wrinkled her brow in confusion and pulled out a curling iron. She shrugged and replaced the strange item to continue her search. After crawling half-way into the bag-

"Inuyasha, keep Miroku away from me!"

"I would never think to do anything to a defenseless woman!"

"Keh! Just sit down on the other side of the clearing, damn monk!"

-Sango emerged triumphantly with Kagome's First Aid Kit. She quickly opened the container and set out to examine the strange contents.

"I don't... recognize anything in here, Inuyasha. What are we supposed to use?" Sango concluded, closing the box and glancing up at Inuyasha with confusion and worry.

"Don't worry about it, Sango. Just let me take care of her, and she'll get better," Inuyasha replied gruffly, crossing his arms and scowling at the little white box next to Sango.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. You're not exactly a miko," Shippo snickered. This earned him a lump on his head, courtesy of the inu-hanyou, "KAGOMEEEEEE! INUYASHA'S BEING MEAN!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT! SHE'S TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Inuyasha! Shippo! Enough already! You'll wake Kagome-sama up if you keep up that level of noise, not to mention attract all kinds of youkai roaming around here!" Miroku, ever the calm one, pointed out. The two bickering boys immediately quieted.

"Look, just leave this to me! I'll take care of Kagome! You three just stay out of it!" Inuyasha hissed, much to the annoyance of the rest of his friends.

"Kagome is our friend too, Inuyasha. The best thing to do is for all of us to pitch in and help," Sango explained, glancing at the nodding Miroku.

"I'll do this myself!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping up suddenly and glaring menacingly at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, "You three stay out of it! I've helped her get better before, and I did it by myself that time too! I can do it again!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha sat quietly beside the slumbering Kagome. After his outburst, the others had taken to ignoing him completely.

_'Which is fine, really. I don't need them pestering me right now,'_ Inuyasha thought, sighing quietly and brushing a tendril of silky raven hair that had settled onto Kagome's cheek. Her skin was still warm, and her breathing was a little faster than normal. Inuyasha's golden eyes reflected worry in them as he watched her struggle through her fever.

_'Why didn't I notice it before? She's always got that goofy smile on her face and she acts like nothing is ever wrong with her!'_ Kagome shifted and yawned minutely as she slept on, completely unaware of the pondering hanyou watching over her. She would find out later though.

:-;-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome yawned and sat up. Boy, she felt so much better! She noted that the sun was on the western horizen, clearly stating that she had slept for a while. Her sapphire eyes sparkled clearly as she surveryed the campsite the shard hunters had returned to. She sweatdropped. Apparentely, Shippo had found the chocolate again, if the empty wrappers scattered on the forest floor had anything to say about that. Her gaze came to rest on Sango, who was playing with Kirara with a small smile on her face. Miroku sat not too far away, a lump on his head and a red handprint giving reason as to why he wasn't currently groping Sango. And Inuyasha?

"Keh! It's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?" the hanyou's gruff voice sounded from beside her and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"How long was I down for?"

"Nearly the whole day. Just... don't do that again, okay? If you're not feelin' well, tell me and I'll get you home or watch over you," Inuyasha muttered, averting his piercing amber orbs and blushing slightly. Kagome smiled warmly and scooted closer to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, leaning in and brushing the tiniest of kisses on the dog-demon's cheek. Inuyasha blinked and turned to face her.

"Whatever, just don't do that again," he snapped, the harshness of his voice lost under the crimson of his cheeks. Kagome giggled and tweaked one of his ears.

"Hey! Who said you could touch the ears!"

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. It's not that bad. I'm not even hurting them."

"I said back off!"

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!"

"Hey Shippo! I see you found the chocolate!"

"YEAH!"

"Damn it, runt! Go climb on someone else's head!"

**BONK**

"KAGOMEEE! INUYASHA HIT MEEEE!"

"Inuyasha! That wasn't neccesary!"

"Keh! Whatever!"

"Apologize now!"

"Hell no, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it!"

"Shut up Shippo!"

"SIT BOY!"

**CRASH**

"... Damn it."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The End

Sooo... Read and Review! **NO FLAMES PLEASE!** Thank you!


End file.
